Example embodiments may relate to circuits and/or semiconductor chips. For example, example embodiments may relate to voltage clamping circuits which may clamp a voltage at a node inside a circuit of a semiconductor chip. Example embodiments may include MOS transistors and/or semiconductor chips having the same.